1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel [4S-(4alpha, 12aalpha)]-4-(dimethylamino)-7-(substituted)-8-(substituted)-9-(substitute d)-1,4,4a,5,5a,6,11,12a-octahydro-3,10,12,12a-tetrahydroxy-1,11-dioxo-2-nap hthacenecarboxamides herein after called 7-(substituted)-8-(substituted)-9-(substituted)-6-demethyl-6-deoxytetracyc lines, which are useful as antibiotic agents and exhibit antibacterial activity against a wide spectrum of organisms including organisms which are resistant to tetracyclines.
The invention also relates to novel 7-(substituted)-8-(substituted)-9-(substituted)-6-demethyl-6-deoxytetracyc line intermediates useful for making the novel compounds of the present invention and to novel methods for producing the novel compounds and intermediate compounds.